1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to bedding and duvets.
2. Description of the Related Art
A duvet is a type of bedding, which is traditionally made with a down, wool, silk, or other non-washable filler. Because this filler is not washable, the filler is enclosed in a washable duvet cover.
To improve the hygiene, warmth, texture, and aesthetics, duvet covers are used in conjunction with duvets. A duvet cover is a textile sack that encloses the duvet. The bottom (i.e. the part to be place along the foot of the bed) of the duvet cover has an opening along the bottom edge that is not permanently closed. The duvet can be inserted and removed via the opening in the duvet cover. The duvet is not permanently fixed or secured inside the duvet cover. Typically, the bottom edge of the duvet cover has a top gusset and a bottom gusset. One of the top and the bottom gusset has a plurality of buttons sewn to the gusset. The other gusset has buttonholes formed therein. The one gusset can be buttoned to the other gusset. By including the gusset, the buttons and button holes are not immediately evident when the duvet cover is quickly inspected. A more thorough inspection will reveal the buttons.
Inserting a duvet into a duvet cover is difficult and time consuming. The duvet must be inserted so the corners of the duvet are fully inserted into the respective corners of the duvet cover. When the duvet is larger (e.g. queen or king sized), inserting the duvet properly becomes progressively more complicated, which is reflected in increased time and labor to complete the task of disassembling and reassembling.
In commercial settings such as hotels, the daily replacement of hundreds of duvets into duvet covers can consume a housekeeper's entire day.
As a consequence of the difficulty in removing a duvet cover and reinserting the filler, many people decrease the frequency of washings. Additionally, the non-washable duvet (i.e. the filler) is rarely, if ever, cleaned, resulting in extremely non-hygienic bedding-particularly, in the commercial setting.
Duvets and duvet covers are considered luxury items. Home consumers and hotel guests perceive duvets as luxury items. These benefits outweigh the disadvantages and contribute to the popularity of duvets in homes and hotels.
A need exists for machine washable bedding that provides the aesthetic appeal of a duvet but that is also washable as a single unit that does not require, for each wash, taking the duvet assembly (duvet and duvet cover) apart and then reinserting the duvet into the duvet cover.